


Jogo da Verdade

by Human_Being



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Being/pseuds/Human_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na festa de aniversário de Afrodite, os cavaleiros resolvem jogar o Jogo da Verdade ou Desafio... Shounen-ai, classificado como M por linguagem adulta e insinuações de situações maduras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogo da Verdade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, não chamaria Saint Seiya, por que o santo em questão é um porre. Sinceramente...
> 
> Aviso:Fic com insinuações de situações adultas. Classificada como M por linguagem e conteúdo. Casais yaoi implícitos (é Saint Seiya, gente, queriam o quê?)

 

* * *

**Jogo da Verdade**

* * *

"Ei, pessoal, vamos fazer uma brincadeira?" - Afrodite de Peixes estava bêbado. Grande coisa, todos ali estavam. Mas o cavaleiro dourado em questão não só estava  _borracho_ , como também tinha uma idéia maliciosa.

Aquela era a festa de aniversário dele. Como de costume, foi uma festa impecável: Muita música, bela decoração, boa comida, muita bebida. E os cavaleiros não se fizeram de rogados. Compareceram em peso, dançaram e beberam até o limite da sobriedade. Obviamente, uns estavam mais sóbrios do que outros.

Afrodite sabia que o Santuário deAthena era um lugar cheio de segredos. E os cavaleiros, criaturas humanas com alguns desejos inconfessáveis...

Há muito ele próprio já havia confessados os seus: Apesar do enorme número que pleiteavam heterossexualidade e de alguns celibatários,  _ele_ era homossexual assumido. Gay. Bicha. Florzinha. Frutinha. Veado. Alegre. Boiola. Baitola. O nome que quisessem dar, ele não se importava.

O que não agüentava era ser apontado e ridicularizado como a bichinha do Santuário, quando tantos ali tinham suas tendências, e muitos já haviam se colocado em situações suspeitíssimas. Sim, pois dentre os cavaleiros de ouro, não colocava a mão no fogo por ninguém.

Para falar a verdade, era um panorama bastante previsível. Eles foram recrutados pelo santuário na tenra idade, foram apartados do convívio com as mulheres pelo meio misógino em que viviam, cultivavam seus corpos perfeitos com cuidado e fervor, treinavam incessantemente com outros homens desejáveis, belos, sarados... Honestamente, não tinham como sair disso tudo como homens heterossexuais bem resolvidos. O problema é que a esmagadora maioria também não assumia suas reais tendências, e o recriminavam por ser tão... aberto sobre as suas.

Mantinha seu sorriso lustroso no rosto perfeito. E congregou os cavaleiros restantes no fim de sua festa para participar de um joguinho. Imagine, a diversão estava para começar.

"Que brincadeira, Dite?" – Camus de Aquário, o Cubo de Gelo, tinha uma resistência fenomenal ao álcool. Estava aparentemente tão sóbrio quanto como entrara naquela festa, apesar de ter bebido muito. Mas sabia que algo deliciosamente ardiloso passava à mente do pisciano. E ia adorar ver o circo pegar fogo.

"Aquela, a da Verdade ou Desafio..."

"Afrodite, isso não vai dar certo." – Shaka tentou interpelar para o bom senso do amigo. Bem, já devia saber que a essa hora da madrugada, Afrodite de Peixes não tinha bom senso.

"Tá com medinho, Shaka? Tem alguma coisa pra esconder? Aliás, a pergunta vale pra todos vocês. Vão arregar, dourados?"

Bingo. Tinha usado a frase mágica. Muito apesar de suas mentes entorpecidas ainda serem capazes de processar o perigo da situação; um desafio como esse dificilmente passaria desapercebido pelos cavaleiros dourados. E nenhum deles dava as costas a um desafio assim, fosse ele qual fosse.

Reuniram-se em volta da mesa finamente trabalhada do templo de Peixes, onde Afrodite, sorridente, punha uma garrafa de vinho vazia. Estavam ali Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Milo, Camus e Máscara da Morte. Todos em graus diferentes de embriaguez.

"Alguém não conhece as regras?" – Saga perguntou, com um quê de preocupação. Tinha ficado ali para tomar conta do gêmeo, que mostrava uma insuspeitada e estreitíssima afinidade pelo álcool e estava bem disposto a participar do joguinho. Ele mesmo havia bebido bem além do habitual. Pensando melhor, seria bom arrastar Kanon para casa, mas se fizesse isso ia ter que agüentar semanas de gozação dos outros cavaleiros.

"Não tem regras, Saga. Tudo pode ser perguntado e qualquer desafio pode ser proposto; se você não for diretamente desafiado, você tem a opção de responder ou se submeter ao desafio. E todos aqui sabem distinguir o cosmo de um mentiroso,  _nec'est pas_ , Camyu?"

"Se você está dizendo, Dite..."

"Comecemos, então." – Afrodite girou a garrafa, que rodou em seu próprio eixo até apontarpara Milo. – "Ahá... Então, Milo, te proponho: verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade. Pode mandar tua pergunta,  _Dita_ , que eu não perco o rebolado!" – Provocou deliberadamente o pisciano. Sabia que ele odiava ser chamado assim.

Bem, Milo era excessivamente confiante, impulsivo e fanfarrão. E estava embriagado, o que apenas piorava as coisas.

"Então, tá. Não vale mentir, hein... Olhe para a lente da verdade e diga: Você já beijou algum  _homem_?" – Frisou bem a palavra "homem". Afrodite tinha clara idéia do que estava perguntando.

"O QUÊ?" – Milo empalideceu.

Milo, bêbado como estava, subestimara seriamente seu colega.

Era público e notório que Milo andava por aí com algumas mulheres, mas não passava disso. Mas o que não era tão público assim, mas que seria muito mais notório caso viesse à tona, era que mulheres não eram sua única preferência, e nem mesmo a mais pronunciada. Milo sempre fora cuidadoso e achava que ninguém sabia, mas Afrodite já tinha visto o cavaleiro de Escorpião, incógnito em uma balada, em beijos e amassos bem mais quentes com outros rapazes.

"Vai se fazer de desentendido, Milo?" – Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Puta que pariu..." – O cavaleiro de Escorpião suspirou entre os dentes. Estava numa enrascada. Ou ele dizia que beijara outros homens sim, e se exporia a revelar um segredo ainda mais inconfessável; ou ele se poria à disposição de um desafio proposto por Dite. E todos ali sabiam o quanto Dite era criativo para esse tipo de coisa.

Na verdade, se tivesse o dom de pensar direito antes de agir, não teria provocado o outro de graça. Ou teria ido direto para casa.

"Tá. Já beijei caras sim. Dois. Eu estava meio alto e..."

"Desde quando isso é desculpa?" – Aiolia disparou à queima-roupa.

Aiolia se colocava como um dos estandartes heterossexuais do Santuário. Tinha um caso com ninguém menos que Shina de Cobra, e outras mulheres já passearam por sua cama. Mas, como todos ali, estava bêbado e se esquecia que também tinha telhado de vidro.

"Ah, tá, Aiolia. Falou o  _machão_ do Santuário. Certo..." – Milo bufava. Era muito desplante do leonino falar uma coisa dessas, especialmente quando... Interrompeu o pensamento. Pegaria o Leão depois. Girou a garrafa que apontou para... Aiolos.

Vibrou. Suachance de dar o troco chegou mais cedo do que esperava.

"Certo, Aiolos. E aí, eu te proponho: verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade."

"Você pegou o Shura, na festado Aldebaran?" – Milo disparou, satisfeito. Mas sabia que Aiolos não se incomodaria muito. Aiolia é que ficaria incomodado com a resposta do irmão.

Ao contrário de Aiolia, Aiolos não se preocupava em mantera pose de homem com "H". Já tivera suas crises com isso, mas agora que estava mais velho, gostava do que era bom, fosse com quem fosse. E, na festa de aniversário do cavaleiro de Touro, ele e Shura beberam muito e, segundo consta, beijaram-se longamente. Para desgosto do irmão mais novo do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

"Só o beijei, Milo." – Aiolos suspirou, um quê de frustração em seu rosto que foi imediatamente lido por Afrodite.

"Ai, que coisa inocente..."

"Inocente nada." – Interrompeu Milo, com um sorriso sardônico.- "Ouvi dizer que foi um beijaço. E ficou só nisso porquê, posso saber?"

"Eu nem devia responder, mas vou... Ficou só nisso porque ele não quis. Por mim..."

"Puta merda, Aiolos... Só pra te avisar, eu não chamo o cabrito de cunhado nem a pau."-Aiolia suspirava de desgosto. Seu próprio irmão...

Aiolos girou a garrafa, que apontou para... Shaka, que ficou branco como um papel.

"Shaka, amigão..." – Aiolos mal conseguia conter o riso. – "Eu escolho por você, se a galera concordar. Desafio?"

"Mas..."

"Desafio! Desafio!" – Os outros, exceto Saga, entoavam o coro.

"Mas..."

"Tá decidido, Shaka..."

"Ei, espere, eu..."

"Eu te desafio a dar um beijo de língua de dois minutos... Em mim."

Kanon engasgou com seu próprio uísque. Estava tremendamente bêbado, mas ainda conseguia concatenar a gravidade do que havia sido proposto: Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, ia ter que beijar na boca de outro homem.

"Aiolos, seu pervertido desgraçado!" – Kanon gargalhava. – "E o que te faz pensar que a nossa reencarnação preferida de Buda sabe beijar de língua?"

"Ora, o cavaleiro de Virgem já é um rapaz crescidinho, se não sabe está na hora de aprender..." – Máscara da Morte estava se divertindo como nunca.

"Mas isso é um absurdo!" – Protestava Shaka. – "Eu não vou fazer isso!"

"Aaah vai. Quem está na chuva é pra se molhar,  _colega_." – Afrodite não ia deixar barato. – "Agora, pára de reclamar de barriga cheia, vai lá e beija logo esse monumento. Podia ter sido pior, já pensou se te pedissem pra beijar o Máscara?"

"HEY!" – Máscara caíra na provocação. – "Tá insinuando o quê, bichola?"

"Epa, epa, epa... Olha a falta de respeito! Não vamos atrapalhar esse momento importante na vida do nosso iluminado! É o primeiro beijo dele!" – Milo interrompeu a troca de gentilezas; também mal segurava as gargalhadas.

"Aaanda Shaka! Tá todo mundo esperando pra ver sua estréia!" – Kanon se dobrava de rir.

"Arrrhhh, vocês me pagam..." – Shaka esbravejava, mas subitamente viu Aiolos bem diante de si. O sagitariano tomou seu rosto branco com as duas mãos e sussurou maliciosamente. E Aiolos sabia ser muito sensual quando queria.

"E então, podemos começar?"

O outro ficou embasbacado. Aiolos então o tomou num beijo cinematográfico, longo, quente. Shaka sentiu seus joelhos virarem geléia. Ainda bem que estava sentado. E Zeus, como Aiolos beijava bem...

"Parou, parou... Já deu dois minutos!" – Afrodite ria e ria. Shaka estava corado e totalmente fora de si. Aiolos soltou seu rosto delicadamente, e levou um tempo para que o indiano recuperasse sua compostura.

"E aí, loirinho, foi bom pra você também?"

"Vocês... vocês são uns doidos, isso sim." – Shaka estava quase sem voz. Zeus, então beijar era isso...

"Ah, entrou na brincadeira porque quis. Agora agüente!" – Milo continuava rindo.

Shaka suspirou novamente, e girou a garrafa. Que girou, e girou, e... apontou para Kanon.

"Olha! Agora é a sua vez... Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade." – Kanon continuava rindo. Estava corado de tão bêbado.

"Então, misterioso dragão marinho, você gosta de homens ou de mulheres?"

"Para infelicidade geral do santuário, eu só gosto de mulher."

"Oh, mentira..." – Camus, até então calado, resolveu manifestar-se.

"Mentira por quê?" – Rebateu Kanon.

"Porque quem gosta  _só_ de mulher também não fica de beijos com outros homens,  _mon ami_."

"Como é que é?"

"Isso que ouviu. Milo não é o único por aqui que gosta de beijar homens escondido. Ou você achava que o que fazia no reino de Poseidon ficaria em segredo, hum?" – Camus sorria com o canto da boca. – "Você beijou Sorento. E Julian. Fiquei sabendo."

"Issak, moleque estúpido, só pode ter sido ele..."- Kanon resmungou por entre os dentes. – "Tá, eu beijei os dois sim, mas e daí? Fiquei só nisso."

"E  _non_ foi bom?" – Camus rebateu com um sorriso estranhamente malicioso.

" _Non, non_ foi bom, francês."

"Ah, Kanon, mas como você omitiu isso da gente, vai ter que provar que está falando a verdade." – Afrodite tinha uma idéia. -"Vai ter que cumprir um desafio. Vamos girar a garrafa e quem for apontado por ela vai te dar uns bons beijos e amassos. Aí a gente vê se você realmente só gosta de mulher ou não."

"Ficou louco?" – Saga exclamou.

Afrodite riu e girou a garrafa. Que girou, e girou, e parou diante de Camus, que suspirou resignadamente.

"Camyu, ao trabalho..." – Comandou Afrodite, imitando o sotaque do aquariano. Ao que Camus levantou-se, puxou Kanon de pé e o encurralou no canto da parede.

"Espere, você não..." – Kanon, bêbado como estava, não tinha condições de oferecer muita resistência. E estava inegavelmente belo com o rosto afogueado pela bebida, e os cabelos levemente desalinhados. Camus não se delongou, e o tomou num beijo... francês.

Kanon gemeu, tentou lutar contra, mas acabou devolvendo o beijo. A temperatura subia obviamente; Camus se deliciava com o bêbado colega.

"AHHH... Chega, vamos parar com isso! Credo!" – Saga apartou Camus do irmão. Kanon estava apoiado na parede, totalmente zonzo. Mas era inegável que tinha curtido o momento. – "Que vergonha, Camus! Se aproveitando de um pobre etilizado! Não está vendo o estado em que ele está?"

"Isso não muda muita coisa, Saga. E olhe, para um hétero convicto como ele alega ser, ele até que gostou bastante." – Os outros todos, exceto uma pessoa, riam de se dobrar.

Milo espumava de raiva. Há muito tempo nutria um... sentimento pelo colega do templo de Aquário. Mas era difícil se aproximar do discreto francês, especialmente nesse sentido. Parecia certo que ele gostava de homens, mas nunca o viram com alguém. Grande parte do motivo dele ter entrado nessa brincadeira estúpida era esperança de roubar um uns momentos com o reservado aquariano para si. Agora, Milo tinha que ver seu querido aos beijos com um belo geminiano bêbado. Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim...

"Ah, o Saga tá com ciúmes do irmãozinho..." – Disparou Máscara da Morte.

"Não é ciúme, é que ele está bêbado e não está em condições de se defender..."

"Deixa, Saga..." – Kanon interferiu, aparentemente já recuperado. Girou a garrafa, que apontou para Máscara da Morte.

"Uh-uh, sua vez, italianinho."

"Italianinho é tua  _nonna_."

"Eu não tenho  _nonna_ , esqueceu... Mas vamos lá. Achou engraçado o picolé me agarrar, né? Pois bem, agora vai ter que beijar o Afrodite."

"O QUÊÊÊ?"

"Isso que você ouviu. Beijar o Dite na boca, de língua." - Enquanto Kanon falava, juntava a ponta dos dos dedos das duas mãos, gesticulando um beijo.

Afrodite abriu um sorriso iluminado. Amou a idéia.

"Hahahahaha... Essa foi óóótima Kanon." – Aiolos se dobrava de rir. – "Vai lá, Dite, a gente sabe que você está morrendo de vontade de beijar o Máscara."

"NEM MORTO QUE EU BEIJO ESSE VEADO!"

"Ah, beija sim..." – Milo levantou a sobrancelha, estava de mau humor. – "Deixa de ser hipócrita. Na hora de encoxar os rapazinhos na boate, aí pode; né, benzinho?"

"Milo, vai pra..."

"Epa, epa, epa, conta essa história direito..." – Aiolia estava começando a se divertir de novo. – "O Máscara fazendo o quê?"

"Isso que eu falei e todo mundo ouviu. Encoxando rapazolas na boate. E não vem com essa de que estava bêbado não."

"Deuses, é por isso que as mulheres desse santuário não querem saber da gente!" – Aiolia continuava sua 'linha de raciocínio' – "Bem que elas dizem que só tem veado aqui..."

"Cala a boca você também, que eu e o Máscara vimos você dar uma beeela encoxadado Mu, não tem nem um mês. Aliás, não dá nem pra falar que é a primeira vez, leãozinho..."

Aiolia perdeu a cor. Aiolos não perdoou o irmão.

"Ah, Milo, mas isso? O Aiolia encoxando o Mu? Isso já não é mais novidade pra ninguém..."

"Hahahaha... Então quer dizer quea Shina não tem tudo que você quer, né, machão?" – Kanon disparou à queima-roupa. – "Mas vamos voltar ao desafio original: O aguardado beijo entre Máscara e Dite..."

Máscara suspirou de desgosto. No meio da confusão, achava que tinham se esquecido dele. Ledo engano. Afrodite já estava bem na sua frente, e o encurralou contra a parede. Sóbrio, já não seria boa idéia partir para um combate corpo-a-corpo com o pisciano, que era muito mais forte do que parecia. Embriagado, então...

O cavaleiro de Peixes não contou conversa, e logo se atirou em cima do canceriano, num beijo devastador. Não se continha de alegria, há muito tinha uma estranha atração pelo italiano de sangue quente. E, bem, com o que ouvia falar do... desempenho dos italianos, estava morto de vontade...

Milo e Aiolia até se esqueceram da rusga que estavam tendo para assistir o espetáculo. Minutos depois, Afrodite se afastou, com um sorrisinho besta nos lábios. Máscara ofegava, totalmente desconcertado. Não admitiria nunca, mas jamais tinha se sentido assim em um beijo. Que beijo, aliás...

No meio da gritaria que saudava o beijaço, Saga tentava contemporizar.

"Gente, chega disso, ok? Vamos pra casa que amanhã tem treino à tarde e..."

Afrodite virou-se para o gêmeo mais velho, com um sorriso malandro.

"Mas justo agora, que está ficando bom..." - Súbito, um lampejo nos olhos claríssimos do pisciano. Ele pega a famigerada garrafa e aponta deliberadamente para Saga. - "Inclusive agora é a sua vez."

Os outros gargalhavam em aprovação. Saga arregalou os olhos, comoum animal encurralado. Agora era a vez dele, e  _justo_ com Afrodite? O pisciano se adiantou em sua direção, com uma voz aveludada e doce.

"Saga, querido, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade..."

"Sabe que se não responder direitinho vai ter que pagar uma prenda, né?"

"S-sei."

"Então, me responda: qual foi sua melhor  _trepada_  até hoje?"

Saga quase desmaiou com a pergunta. Os outros arregalaram os olhos, e Kanon saiu um pouco do estupor alcoólico em que estava entrando.

"Ah, bem... Você sabe que eu... bem..."

A pergunta tinha seus motivos. Saga, até onde se sabia, nunca se envolvera com ninguém; era um Santo de Athena no sentido literal da palavra. Mas Ares era outro departamento: A sua versão maligna tinha feito história no santuário. Homens, mulheres, nada escapara do seu crivo. Nem Afrodite, que na época era um rapazinho efeminado e oferecido.

"E então?"

"Afrodite, isso é muito embaraçoso! Você sabe MUITO BEM que era  _ele_ quem fazia aquelas coisas e não eu!"

"Vai falar que não lembra?" - Milo interrompeu, sardônico.

"Não lembra do quê?" - Kanon começou a ficar curioso.

"Pfff, Kanon, vai dizer que você não sabe?"

"Não, Milo, ele não sabe..." - Saga suava de nervoso. Nem em seus piores pesadelos vivera uma situação tão embaraçosa.

"Então... Aí vai: Teu irmãozinho Saga, até onde sabemos, é tão  _puritano_ quanto Shaka..."

"Hãããn?" - Kanon arregalou os olhos verdes a ponto de eles quase pularem das órbitas.

"...Calma que tem mais. Mas seu lado negro, além de louco, psicótico e malvado, era taradão. E pegava ge-ral. Né, Dita?"

"Aff..."- Afrodite revirou os olhos.

"COMO É QUE É?" - Kanon não precisava ficar sabendo disso. Sóbrio, ele ficaria muito bravo. No seu atual estado, ele ficou simplesmente  _puto_. - "SAGA, ME FALA QUE VOCÊ NÃO PEGOU O AFRODITE, POR FAVOR!"

"Mas eu não peguei... Era ELE!"

"Não foi só o Afrodite..." - Camus, que estava calado há um bom tempo, resolveu entrar na conversa.

"JÁ SERIA VERGONHA O SUFICIENTE TODO MUNDO TE CHAMANDO DE SANTINHO O TEMPO TODO... MAS DAÍ A DESCOBRIR QUE VOCÊ DORMIU COM O AFRODITE DE PEIXES É DEMAIS!"

"...Fora isso, teve a Luna, aquela serva bonitinha, a Ilana, a outra serva gostosa, o Dócrates, o Guilty antes dele ficar doido, o Misty de Lagarto... Ih, a lista é enorme." - Camus continuava pondo lenha na fogueira.

"CHEEEGA!" - Berrou Saga, vermelho de raiva.

"Caaalma, Saguinha. Agora eu só quero saber quem foi o  _melhor_ , só isso..." - Afrodite ria e ria.

"EU NÃO VOU RESPONDER ISSO!"

"Oh, Saga, mas você vai." - Aiolos interrompeu, com uma expressão séria no rosto. - "Ou então vai pra minha casa passar a noite comigo."

"NÃO!"

"Saga, que maldade... Quando nós éramos moleques nós ficamos só naquele beijinho; você todo santinho só me deixou na mão... E daí eu descubro que você andou fazendo essa lambança enquanto eu estive fora... Eu mereço uma compensação, não acha?"

"Que beijo, que eu nunca te beijei?"

Kanon calou a boca imediatamente. Os dois subitamente olharam para ele.

"KANON, VOCÊ BEIJOU O AIOLOS FINGINDO QUE ERA EU?"

"Foi sem querer! Eu tinha saído, ele me viu, me encurralou na arena e me beijou à força!"

"Não vem não, que você bem que gostou!"

"Gostei nada! Fiquei traumatizado, isso sim!"

"Então vamos tirar a prova!" - Aiolos agarrou o ex-marina pelo colarinho da camisa e tascou-lhe um beijo.

"Isso já está ficando repetitivo." - Camus resmungou.

"Tá com ciúmes porque estão beijando seu geminiano queridinho?" - Milo retrucou.

"Se eu estiver, você se importa?" - O aquariano podia ser calado, mas tinha uma língua ferina que nesse momento soltou um petardo. Milo ficou sem ação, enquanto Camus o media com os olhos de alto a baixo. Milo ficou calado; no estado em que estava, entrar numa discussão com o francês era uma idéia terrível. - "Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Milo."

Milo continuou calado. Se abrisse a boca, iria tudo pelo sares. Camus se aproximou, e disse num sussurro.

"Você se importa?"

O clima entre os dois foi interrompido pelos gritos de Aiolia, que tentava apartar o irmão bêbado e beijoqueiro de Kanon.

"PAREM COM ISSO JÁ! Mas que merda, Aiolos!"

"Pára de gritar, Leão! Até parece que tá ficando animado de ver os dois!"

"Máscara, seu grandissíssimo filho de uma..."

Um estrondo chamou a atenção de todos. Saga havia quebrado uma garrafa, e estava com os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos cinzentos.

"Fudeu..." - Máscara da Morte estava assustado. Sabia bem que com aquele ali não se brincava.

"Tenho a atenção de todos vocês, agora?"- Saga, ou melhor, Ares puxou Kanon para longe de Aioros. - "Vamos por partes. Dite, você foi uma delícia, mas a minha melhor trepada foi o Dócrates. Que homem aquele, pena que morreu. Mas a gente pode repetir e ver seu atual desempenho. Você deve ter aprendido um truquezinho ou dois, com certeza... Aiolos, se é beijar um cavaleiro de gêmeos que você quer, eu aceito de bom grado..."

Disse isso e puxou o sagitariano para um beijo terno, porém rude ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos apalpavam o belo cavaleiro, e Aiolia resolveu puxar seu irmão para si. Já estava cheio disso, odiava quando o irmão bebia, pois ele sempre ficava  _amoroso_  desse jeito. Que desgosto...

"Já falei pra pararem com isso, porra!"

Saga sorria ainda, e pegou Kanon de volta pelo braço. Sorriu ternamente.

"Oooolha, tem carne nova no pedaço..."

Kanon, no meio de seu exagero alcoólico, percebeu que seu irmão estava diferente.

"Saga?"

"Mais ou menos, queridinho." - Saga lambeu os lábios sensualmente, enquanto media o gêmeo de alto a baixo. - "Nossa, eu não sabia que eu era tão bonito... Então, maninho, vamos dar uma volta?"

"Chega, Ares!" - Shaka, que estava quieto até então, puxou o gêmeo mais novo violentamente para longe dos braços da parte maligna de Saga. Que o puxou novamente, o colando a si.

"Não te mete, indiano besta, senão quem vai ter que se entender comigo é você."

"Ei, Saga, me larga!" - Kanon tentava se desvencilhar do irmão, ou melhor, de Ares.

"Ah, não, maninho... Você está muito altinho, vou te levar pra casa e te dar um banho gelado, hum..."

"Céus, a coisa vai pegar fogo desse jeito!" - Milo estava abismado, não acreditava que Ares iria realmente fazer isso, mas também não queria pagar para ver.

Camus acertou uma garrafa de vinho cheia na cabeça de Ares, que, totalmente surpreendido pelo golpe, perdeu a consciência.

" _Pardon_ , Saga, mas era isso ou você pegar o seu próprio irmão."

Kanon, já desvencilhado de Ares, volta-separa Camus.

"Não precisava ter feito isso, eu sei me defender!"

"Ou então também estava morto de vontade..." - Afrodite insinuou, maldosamente.

"Ai, que horror! Eu sabia que você era um pervertido, mas assim também já é demais!" - Shaka exasperou-se com o colega de Peixes.

"Querido, para ter Ares, qualquer pecado vale a pena. Kanon estava prestes a ter a melhor noite da vida dele."

"Urgh, Dite, que NOJO." - Kanon resmungou.- "Agora eu vou ter que carregar o Saga até em casa. Isso vai  _demorar_. Tou indo, gente."

Ninguém se opôs a idéia. Embora alguns se perguntassem como um homem bêbado como aquele carregaria outro inconsciente por tantas escadarias.

"Gente, agora chega disso tudo, a gente quase perdeu o controle aqui. Feliz, Dite?" - Shaka bufava para o pisciano, que ria alegremente. - "Estou indo também. Tchau para todos."

"Vambora, beijoqueiro, que hoje você já beijou pela semana inteira." - Aiolia pegou o irmão pelo braço e também estava indo embora. - "Aff, é cada uma que esse meu irmão me faz passar, viu..."

"Cala a boca e vê se amanhã você encoxa o Mu, ou o beija, sei lá... Só pára de me encher o saco, eu não tenho culpa se você não sai do armário!" - Devolve Aiolos, contrariado, enquanto saíam porta afora, um bufando para o outro.

Milo, disfarçadamente, estava saindo à francesa. Seu nível alcoólico estava baixando, e a ressaca moral já estava começando a bater. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, o segurando com certa rudeza.

"Onde pensa que vai?" - Camus levantou a sobrancelha. Milo baixou seus olhos.

"Acho melhor eu ir, isso aqui já deu tudo que tinha que dar."

"Discordo. Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Ainda isso?" - Milo mal disfarçava a irritação. Onde o picolé queria chegar?

"Verdade ou desafio, Milo. Responda minha pergunta com sinceridade ou pague uma prenda."

"E por que eu deveria me importar com quem você fica ou deixa de ficar?"

"Isso é você quem tem que me dizer. E já que não vai falar, vai ter que cumprir o desafio.." - Dizendo isso, Camus puxou Milo para um beijo doce e totalmente imprevisto. Milo, apesar do susto, quase desmaiou de felicidade.

Afrodite, incógnito vendo a cena, sorri. Há muito suspeitava que aqueles dois tinham uma atração um pelo outro. E ainda incógnito saiu de perto, sem incomodar o casalzinho. No que foi surpreendido por Máscara, que procurava também a saída do templo.

"Ow, bichinha, me deixe passar! Tá com raivinha porque eu estou indo embora, é?"

"Não estou te segurando, troglodita. Ainda não saiu porque  _não quis_."

Máscara acabou rindo do beicinho injuriado que Afrodite fazia quando ficava com raiva. Decidiu provocar ainda mais o pisciano.

"Ai, que lindinho você fica com cara de contrariado..."

"E quem disse que você ir embora me deixa contrariado? É muita petulância sua, viu..." - Afrodite mordeu a isca e devolveu a provocação. - "...Aliás, você bem que podia esticar sua noite agarrando uns rapazes. Conheço uns lugares ótimos pra se fazer isso."

"Ah, mas que veadinho bocudo que você é..."

"Mais bocudo e mal educado do que você, impossível. Mas eu estou especialmente bem humorado hoje, então eu não vou quebrar sua cara." - Afrodite se afastava do italiano, não entendendo porque raios se sentira momentaneamente atraído por aquele troglodita malcriado.

Máscara foi atrás dele, ainda pensando em continuar o joguinho de tirar o sueco do sério...´

Enquanto isso, no templo de Gêmeos, Saga acordava em sua cama.

"Uuui..."

"Relaxa, que tiveram que dar uma bela garrafada na sua cabeça pra espantarem o encosto." - Kanon, ainda alto, estava do lado do irmão. "Mas que belo taradinho que me saiu esse meu irmão, hein?"

"Já te falei que não era eu, era ele..."

"Hunf."

"E você, seu bêbado irresponsável..." - Saga esfregava a parte de trás da cabeça, onde já se formava um belo galo. - "O que te deu na cabeça, de deixar o Camus e o Aiolos te beijarem daquele jeito?"

"Não precisa chorar de ciúmes, irmãozinho..."

Saga ajudou o irmão a se deitar na cama, rindo da ressaca que ele teria amanhã.

"Você quase põe tudo a perder desse jeito, sabia?"

Kanon ri, puxando o irmão para um abraço apertado. O outro o afasta, rindo ainda mais.

"Nossa, que bafo de bebida, Kanon!"

"Ah, deixa de ser fresco e vem cá, vem..." - Kanon puxa o irmão para outro abraço, e em pouco tempo as risadas felizes dos dois ecoam pelo templo...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fic despretensiosa, retratando a tensão... sexual entre os másculos cavaleiros de Atena. Ui!


End file.
